Nervous Ron
Nervous Ron is a mission given in Grand Theft Auto V to Trevor Phillips by Ron Jakowski. Mission Description The mission begins with Trevor arriving at his trailer, to find Ron, who anxiously affirms that The Lost MC have destroyed his property. What angers him the most is that they've manage to break apart his Impotent Rage statue. Before Trevor can exact his revenge, he threatens Wade into quickly finding Michael De Santa, which he has been unsuccessful in doing. Trevor heads to Ammu-Nation, where he threatens the store clerk into giving him a rifle, a scope, and a suppressor all for free. After Trevor's rendezvous with Ron, the latter is sent into the woods to plant the explosives. Trevor immediately begins to cover Ron from the incoming batch of bikers, while the latter begins creeping around the rundown airstrip. A stealth element can be done, as Trevor can shoot one of the lights out above one of the dead bikers' to keep another biker from noticing it. The Lost begin to notice Trevor's hostile takeover and proceed to make an assault back. As Ron prepares to escape in a twin engine plane, Trevor, instead of riding along with him, decides to hop onto the plane's wing on his stomach. While Ron is piloting the plane out of the hanger, Trevor fires at the members of the The Lost MC whilst laying on his stomach, back and side. As Ron flies further down the runway, Trevor leaps off the planes' wing and hitches a plane of his own. After stealing one, Trevor hits two bikers, one flailing out from underneath the speeding plane, while the other leaps onto and grasp the wing as Trevor takes off, but he soon releases his grip and falls to his death as Trevor jink the controls around. Ron leads Trevor over the ocean, where he encourages Trevor to fly low to avoid getting spotted by the military base. Both men drop their merchandise from out of the plane and into some awaiting boats before racing each other to a different airfield as the mission concludes. Mission Objectives *Go to Ammu-Nation. *Buy a Sniper Rifle with a supressor and advanced scope attachments. *Go to Sandy Shores Airfield. *Climb to the top of the water tower. *Cover Ron until he reaches the gas tank. *Take down the helicopter pilot. *Rendezvous with Ron and reach the plane. *Take down the bikers across the airstrip. *Drop the biker off the plane's wing. *Go to the meeting point. *Drop the cargo on the market area. *Go to McKenzie Field Hangar. Gold Medal Objectives *Headshots - Kill 5 enemies with a headshot. ** This is easily done whilst the player is on the wing of Ron's plane. *Time - Complete within 12:30. ** Skip the cutscenes. ** Buying body armor while in Ammu-nation will allow Trevor to be more bold during shoot outs, thus finishing them faster. This will also make it less likely for Trevor to be wasted, which would void this challenge all together. *Nervous Twitch - Win the race against Ron. ** Also easily done because Ron flies slowly. *6 Bridges, 1 Plane - Fly under any 6 bridged found along the flight path. ** Avoid very low bridges along Lago Zancudo such as the cabin style one, and the road bridge near Stab City. *Death on a Wing - Kill all bikers whilst lying on the plane wing. ** Be fast moving and trigger the explosives. Vans are also extremely vulnerable so aiming at the back wheel will quickly blow them up. Aftermath The Senora Beacon Newspaper "The Blaine County Sherriff's office told reporters it was swamped and unable to cope following the recent outbreak of drug-related violence in the Senora Desert region and across Blaine County. Another violent incident yesterday saw a massive shootout between drug factions at Sandy Shores Airfield that left many dead and police confused. Police Spokesman Elmore Thickett told reporters "these violent incidents are becoming all too common in Blaine County. Sure, we've always had problems - this is a poor county - but the past few months have seen things get completely out of control. We don't know how to cope and are requesting help from the state. So far, they seen more interested in posing in movies than stopping folk up here from getting shot but that ain't nothing new." Experts are blaming the violence on a multi-sided turf war with participants trying to gain control of the cocaine trade from Mexico into Los Santos, as well as the methamphetamine trade most of which is manufactured locally before being sold overseas and across the country. As many as five major gangs may be involved in the trade. Some are seen as particularly deranged. The highly lucrative crystal methamphetamine trade seems to be headquartered in the towns around the Alamo Sea, while it is also believed several Mexican cartels also have a presence in the area. Police have attributed several recent massacres to an on-going turf war thought to involve four or five gangs from Los Santos and two or more local operations. Some recent shootouts have been so bloody, some local politicians are calling for increased firepower and have requested either military or paramilitary support to control recent events. Don Percival, CEO of Merry Weather has offered his company's services. Reports link several incidents to a particular local drug dealer police are desperately trying to identify. Police are appealing for calm, within reason. "We want people to panic but only in so far as it is useful" they told us." Lifeinvader Posts *Ron Jakowski - "Sorry about your statue. You were incredible today Trevor. I wish i was a trained airforce pilot like you!" *Ron Jakowski - "Our own airstrip! Trevor Philips Industries! We're going places!" Bleeter Posts *@kevtrimbalt22 - "Did u hear about those planes stolen from Grapeseed airport? How the fuck does somebody steal a plane when i can't even get a lighter through security?" *@sandysuresteve - "big shootout and explosions at the grapeseed airport these meth wars are out of control." Weazel News Sandy Shores Airfield up in rural Blaine County resembled a warzone, as the ongoing drug war escalated in another bloody incident. Gangs battled to the death in a pattern of destruction that has become all too common in the area. Witnesses spoke of one particularly crazy lunatic, who police are trying to identify. As they believe he may be behind several of the recent acts of violence. Soundtrack Trivia *Trevor's Blazer features a unique license plate reading "TPI1000". Ron's Blazer also features a unique plate, reading "B3LI3V3". *The animation that is used when Trevor is shooting on the airplane's wing is the same used in Max Payne 3, when Max shoots prone on the ground. *When Trevor climbs on the plane's wing, he will switch to an Assault Rifle, even if the player does not have one. *Completing this mission will no longer make Premium Deluxe Motorsport accessible. *The Bleeter posts mention that the shootout occurred on the Grapeseed airfield, though actually it occurred on the Sandy Shores Airfield. *When approaching the delivery point, a height limit marker will appear on the minimap, the same as in Minor Turbulence. However, it is not mandatory to fly below the limit as it is in Minor Turbulence, and the Air Force will not notice Trevor. Flying over Fort Zancudo is even possible without risk. * Should the player re-play the mission and have a vehicle stored into Trevor's hangar, it will appear during the mission. When climbing onto the plane's wing, Ron will simply ignore the vehicle and crash into it, destroying the plane and failing the mission. Upon restarting from the last checkpoint, the player's vehicle will be gone. ** Should the player select a stored aircraft before playing the mission for the first time, the aircraft will appear as mentioned above, however it will continue to respawn after every failure, creating an impossible to escape loop of mission failures, short of selecting the "skip" option. * There is an uncommon glitch in which Trevor may be killed by the explosion of the gas tanker when it is detonated. * This is the first mission in the game where the player uses a Sniper Rifle. It is also the first mission in the game where the player flies an airplane. * If the player shoots the lights before Ron warns them, Trevor will comment: "I already shot the lights, so you can calm down." Gallery Trevor-GTAV.jpg|An Artwork of Trevor in the mission Nervous Ron. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 16 Nervous Ron|Nervous Ron Mission Walkthrough File:GTA 5 - Nervous Ron (FPS Walkthrough)|First Person Walkthrough Navigation }} de:Der nervöse Ron es:Ron, el nervioso ru:Nervous Ron Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V